


En el que Draco no está obsesionado con Potter

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: No importa lo que diga Astoria.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	En el que Draco no está obsesionado con Potter

Draco Malfoy no tenía una obsesión por Harry Potter y Astoria exageraba más que él cuando lo había atacado el hipogrifo en tercer año. Draco Malfoy. No. Estaba. Obsesionado. Con Harry Potter.  
  
—Estás obsesionado con Harry Potter.   
  
—No, no estoy obsesionado con Harry Potter —respondió Draco, pateando el piso airadamente.   
  
—Sí lo estás —repitió, tranquila.   
  
—¡Pruébalo!  
  
—El 80% de tus conversaciones giran alrededor de él. De cada cien palabras que dices mencionas su nombre por lo menos diez veces.   
  
—Eso no es…  
  
—Las he contado —interrumpió Astoria, con mirada desinteresada.  
  
—Entonces es… es porque el estúpido de Potter está presente hasta en la sopa. El idiota de Potter cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor y nadie hace nada para que Potter no…  
  
Astoria contó pacientemente tres “Potter” más y los anotó en su lista.   
  
—Y —interrumpió el blablableo de Draco—. La prueba última de tu obsesión —Astoria hizo una pausa dramática—. Tu hijo ha dicho su primera palabra.   
  
—…siga pensando que… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
  
Astoria quitó de un jalón la sábana que cubría a Scorpius como atracción circense y extendió una mano hacia el infante de grandes ojos grises y pequeños dientitos delanteros que brillaban peligrosamente.   
  
Draco se arrodilló frente a él y habló muy rápido, lleno de orgullo.  
  
—¡Ja! ¡Dijo su primera palabra! Apuesto a que el estúpido hijo de Harry Potter todavía no junta ni dos sílabas y Scorpius ha dicho…  
  
—Achipote —dijo Scorpius.  
  
Draco parpadeó.  
  
—¿Qué ha dicho?  
  
Astoria alzó una ceja y apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Scorpius, quien soltó una carcajada, aplaudió y repitió su acto:  
  
—Achi-pote.  
  
Astoria alzó ambas cejas esta vez y se aclaró la garganta. Draco la miró pálido.  
  
—Comprenderás —dijo Astoria— que voy a lanzar un hechizo tabú sobre “ese” nombre. Y no se le volverá a mencionar hasta que superes tu obsesión. O sea, nunca.   
  
—Pe… —intentó Draco.  
  
—Fin de la conversación —concluyó Astoria.   
  
—Achipote —agregó Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente subido a ffnet


End file.
